The Yetty Incident
by DarkenedUnderworld
Summary: Artemis is in deep water yet again, as he angers the new fairy commander of the LEP, Sool. But maybe it's not too bad as he inlists the help of former captain of the LEPrecon unit, Holly Short and a very unlikely friend by the name of Yetty. This
1. Chapter 1

The Yetti Incident

Author Note: This story has already been started twice by two different authors but since neither of them have the time right now, I'm going to continue it for them.

Chapter One: Help

"_We are the Knights that now say "EKIE EKIE EKIE OQTHWANG ORIGHMA" and we demand a new shrubbery!" _Came the cry from the television and my friends fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Really guys you'd think that you hadn't all seen this movie more than a hundred times before!" I reprimanded over the screeching noise emitted by the boys and girls lying on the ground in front of me.

"Oh, stop being SUCH a spoil sport Yetty. You love this movie as much as the rest of us do." Mike said as he came running towards me a pulled me off the couch and spun me around in the air until we both fell down.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I have to scream at the top of my voice to show it." I said untangling myself from mikes long legs. "Can we now please stop it? It's really boring after this part."

"NO!" came the collective cry. "Not until the rabbit attacks, then you can stop it." Said Romeo

"NO! Not until the 3 questions have been answered." Called Rosie from underneath Becky and Elaine who were belting her with pillows.

"NO! Not until it finishes." Said Tristan.

"You don't have any say in this movie Tristan. You're not even watching it." I told the gorgeous hunk of a male that was sitting with his arms and legs wrapped around his current squeeze of the week. I think her name was Ginger.

"True. But the longer it goes the longer I get to stay here." He grinned evilly at me and went back to sucking on Ginger's neck.

"Hello? Anyone here?" came a tentative voice from the hallway.

"Yeah. I'm coming!" I called out. We were at my house, so my turn to pay for pizza. I escaped from the clutches of Mike and crawled out of the den. "Just wait a sec I'll go and grab the money." I yelled out as I ran down to the kitchen.

As I walked back I spotted the boy leaning up against the doorway. He didn't look so crash hot.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. I then noticed that he wasn't wearing the Eagle Boy's uniform or carrying a pizza box. This wasn't the pizza. (And yes that is how slow my brain works sometimes.)

"Help me……….." the boy said as he slid down the wall.

"HELP!" I yelled as I ran forward and caught him right before he hit the ground.

"What's gong on? Yetty, did you scare the poor boy?" Mike laughed as he came and helped me prop the boy against the wall.

"I didn't do anything. He just collapsed. He's not the pizza boy either." I was pretty shocked to have a stranger pass out in front of me so my brain was working even slower than usual.

"Hey babe it's ok I've got him." Romeo saw how freaked out I was by the incident and tried to calm me down. "He doesn't look that great, did he say anything?"

"No. He just leant against the wall. And then he fainted."

"Ok. Let's see if he is bleeding anywhere. That might explain the fainting." Romeo took over. He was the oldest of nine kids so he was use to looking after others.

Mike and Romeo searched the boys' body while the rest of us stood around trying to work out where he might have come from.

"He's well dressed so he's probably from one of the private schools. That explains why we haven't seen him before." Elaine always judged people from the clothes they wore.

"Yeah and he has a foreign look about him so he might be from somewhere else." Becky had a more open view of people than Elaine.

"Or he could be a boy genius who's on the run from the faeries that he pissed off and was attacked by gang criminals who want the high-tech inventions he made from the said faeries technology which he stole with the help of his body guard." Rosie was only slightly obsessed with Artemis Fowl at the moment.

"C'mon Rose. You really need to get over those books. They're for 12 year olds." Tristan had managed to drag himself away from the other foreign human specimen that was invading my home.

"No they're not. They're for anyone who can read. This counts YOU out!" Rosie huffed. She got rather testy when anyone criticized her.

"Ok everyone stop." I played mother hen while Romeo and Mike finished their search. "Find anything?"

"Nope, not really he has a small bruise on his stomach that's it." Romeo reported.

"He may have just passed out from exhaustion." Tristan put in.

"Yeah maybe." I was willing to agree to anything that didn't place this boy health in grave danger. It would be very bad for me if my parents came back from Ireland to find that a person had died in their house while they were away.

"Ok. Let's just lay him down on the sofa in the spare room." I told the others "We'll talk to him when he wakes up." I motioned for Mike to pick the unconscious boy and follow me.

Mike laid him down on the sofa and moved to leave.

"Are you coming?"

"Somebody has to stay with him. In case he wakes up." I actually wanted more time to study this strange boy that was lying on my couch.

He was actually quite good looking. Ok he wasn't a Tristan, but he was still cute in his own way. And he had very dark mysterious eyes. Wait. His eyes were open.

"Hello." Said the boy with a faint European accent. "Where am I?"

"Hi. You're in my house. Who are you?" I was a little fazed.

"I'm Artemis. Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Psycho

"Pleased to meet you Artemis. I'm Yetty." I felt for sure that this boy was pulling my leg about his name but since he had just collapsed in my hallway I was willing to give him some time to come to his senses.

"Yetty?" he looked kind of puzzled, but then again so did most people when they heard my name.

"Yeah. My name's actually Antoinette. But I hate it and Yetty's easier to say anyway." I always gave to same response when asked about it. It was easier than telling the whole story behind the Yetty fiasco.

'Bout 5 years ago me, Becky, Tristan and Mike decided that we where old enough to go camping by our selves in the woods behind Mikes place. So we packed up the tent, snagged as much junk food as we could from our cupboards and climbed over the back fence. No need to tell the parents, we'd be back in a day or so.

We found a clearing just next to one of the many creeks and set up camp. Mike and Tristan pitched both of the tents because Becky and I complained that we might break a nail. We then sat down and pigged out on all the food we had brought.

Later that night the scary stories started, with each of us trying to scare the shit out of the other two. Mike won. He told us of the old man who supposedly live in the woods where we were camping. The man that they called the yeti.

He got us well and truly spooked so we went to bed shortly after he had finished. Later I really needed to go to the bathroom so I climbed out of the tent and walked into the woods nearby.

Then I heard a piercing scream. I ran back to camp to find Becky in Tristan's arms (A very rare occurrence, even when he was 11!) and mike standing nearby.

"What's the matter, Becky?"

"You! You were trying to scare me."

"No I wasn't!" What was going on here?

"Well it must have been you because there was something outside, clawing at the tent and you weren't in the tent with me. So it must have been you."

"I swear it wasn't, I was going to the bathroom."

"You were pretending to be the yeti from Mike's story! You were trying to scare me!"

"That's not very nice, Natalie (My name before this incident took place.) You've really scared Becky" Tristan accused tightening his hold on the shaking Becky.

"I swear it wasn't me!" I was almost yelling. How could me friends not believe me?

"I think we should call her The Yetty from now on. Seeing as she likes pretending she is one." Mikes first input that night.

"Yeah I like. It seeing as she won't admit to scaring Becky, it seems to fit." Tristan joined the "Yetty" club. "What do you think of your new name, Yetty?"

"I didn't try to scare you!" I was getting pretty agro at this point.

"Yeah what ever, Yetty just don't do it again ok? I really need my beauty sleep." Tristan crawled back into his tent and mike follow shortly. (I never really knew what took place between those two that night. But they have been close ever since.)

That's where the name started from and ever since my friends have always called me Yetty. (And I was telling the truth it wasn't me who scared them! Who it was, we will never know.)

"Nice. I like it." The voice snapped my attention back to the boy lying on the couch.

"Thanks," I smiled and could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. Crap, what was happening to me. "So you want to tell me what you were doing in my hallway?" I changed the subject.

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry about that." He said with a guilty expression on his face. "I really didn't choose this house for any particular reason. It was just that I heard your voices from outside and I really needed to find somewhere safe. I hope you don't mind?"

"It's fine. As long as your not like, umm, in really, really bad trouble, or anything, right?" I didn't think I could cope with having the police at my house. I haven't cleaned in days.

"No. Nothing that could harm you anyway." He said not quite looking at me.

"Oh, ok then. You can stay." I wasn't quite sure what was going on here but I was willing to give him a chance.

He was quite good looking I realized. He had a kind of presence about him that hinted of power and intelligence, even if his name was that of a Greek god. I could probably forgive him for that. Maybe.

"Well, are you feeling well enough to go and meet the others?" I asked not really wanting to give up my possession of this new addition to my house full of people.

"Yes, I think I feel well enough to deal with the screaming hooligans." he said with a chuckle. (What the heck! Who 'chuckles'?)

"Hey! Those are my friends you're talking about!" I said trying to cover my grin. It was a pretty accurate description of my friends.

"Sorry, I know. But I also heard them from _OUTSIDE_ this brick house." He said still grinning.

"Um, yeah ok. Come on then. Let's go and introduce you to the 'Hooligans'. Oh yeah what's your last name? They will probably want to know that too."

"It's Fowl." He said looking a little confused "My names Artemis Fowl."

"OH! Ok let just keep that to ourselves, then." I really didn't want to tell Rosie that our newfound friend had the same name as her Hero. That would just be too uncomfortable for the rest of us.

"Why? What's wrong with my name?" He became indignant as he got up off the sofa. I couldn't help but notice that he was very tall.

"Ah, nothing it's just that one of my friends is kind of obsessed with your name." I watched him closely for his reaction.

"Ha, she has read those books, has she not?" he said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, Artemis is her hero." I said relieved that he wasn't actually claiming to be the character from those childish books.

"Hmm this could be interesting." He said as he walked towards the sound of the television in the other room. "Oh and by the way, those books tell a pretty accurate version of the truth."

He said with an evil look over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Oh, crap. I've let a psycho into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Artemis Fowl

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! What have I done? I'll tell you what I have done. I've let, no _WELCOMED_, a manic into my house, with my parents away. Shoot!

I ran into the den where my friends were gathered around 'Artemis Fowl'.

"Hi I'm Becky and this is Eloise, Mike, Romeo, Tristan and umm, I forget your name, sorry." Becky looked anything but sorry as she introduced our group, and its extension.

"Hello, pleased to met you all." Said the recently recovered boy. "I'm Arte… owwwwwwwwww! Please! Will you let go of me?" I had grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but you're in my house so you WILL do as I say. I told you not to tell the others your name." I yelled in a whisper.

"No you only said that I was not to tell _Eloise_ my _last_ name. You said nothing about not introducing me to your other friends or about using my given name."

He gave me such a self-possessed smirk that it made my fingers just ache to slap him.

"Ok, just shut up!" I was feeling very, very, very stressed and now I had a foreign maniac making me feel stupid.

"YETTY! What are you doing with our new friend? You know that you can't just keep him all to yourself. It's very unfair on the rest of us." Becky's voice echoed from the den.

"Ha, that would be right." I shook my head and let out a fake laugh.

"What would be right? And would you please let go of me." I loosened my hold on Artemis but didn't let go.

"It seems that your looks have captured Becky's heart." I gave him a small sarcastic smile. "Lucky you, you're the 3rd this week."

"OH. OK. Right. Yes. Hmmm." He suddenly looked very flustered. It was nice to know that something could make this cool character sweat.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you don't encourage her she will forget you in a day or so." I consoled him, after all, I had done the same for all of Becky's other boyfriends, that's just the kind of person I was. Picking up others cast off's.

"Ok we're getting of topic here; I just don't think that you should go around telling people that you are Artemis Fowl, the Human genius who is friends with the fairies. Lying isn't the best way to make friends."

"But I'm not lying." He said imploringly searching my eyes for god knows what. Understanding? Yeah right!

"Yeah, sure ok." I shook my head in disbelief. "You stick to your story. We better get back in there; just call you Arty or something."

I tried to pull him back into the den and I was yanked back around so my face was millimeters from his.

"Why should I do this for you? What have you done for me?" He stared menacingly into my eyes.

"Umm…" My voice faded as my eyes moved from his dark eyes to his lips, which were almost touching mine.

"YETTY! Got your hands off that boy now and get in here!" Eloise screeched. "You have to see this."

I reluctantly moved away from Artemis and walked into the den to see all my friends watching the TV intently.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Shhh! Listen." Mike hushed me.

"_Earlier today the police received an anonymous report that there was going to be a large explosion at the National Museum,"_ The newsreader announced, "_The caller said that there was to be a robbery and that the explosion was to be a distraction so that the criminals could get inside the building. The information turned out to be correct and there was an explosion at the museum at 2.32pm, luckily, thanks to the anonymous caller, the police where there to catch the criminals as they came out of the building."_

The screen changed to show a picture of a very large man being loaded into a police car.

"Poor Butler." Artemis sighed. We all looked at him.

"You know that man?" Mike asked suspiciously

"Of course I do, his been my bodyguard for 16 years. Such a shame that _Commander Sool _captured Mulch. He was the one who called the police. Otherwise we would have pulled it of without a hitch."

Artemis sighed again; very oblivious to the shocked faces surrounding him.

"You mean that they were talking about YOU on the news?" Becky was the first to regain her senses.

"Butler, Mulch, _Commander Sool?_ Those are characters from the Artemis Fowl books. Who the Heck are you?" the question came from Eloise.

"Ahhh. Am I _aloud _to answer them?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"Why not? I'd like to know a bit more about you too." I said, sarcasm dripping on my voice. "I'll just go and grab a drink, this is sure to take a while."

I was right. It took all night, and in the end we all fell asleep on the floor still not quite understand who/what we had welcomed into my house. I woke to find Tristan curled up against my stomach and my head resting on Becky's arm. "Ugh. Move your fat head Tristan." I said shoving the offending object away. Tristan just grunted and rolled over. I climbed over my friends to the door of the den. I looked for Artemis amongst the bodies lying around and couldn't find him. Maybe he had left while we were sleeping.

That thought made me smile as I walked to the bathroom.

"OI!" came a shout. Oh, crap! Shoot! Crap! Oh, man oh man he looked so good. Crap he hadn't left! Gosh, I'm so stupid. Turn around now! Phew! Ok now think.

How was I going to explain THAT to my friends? Why did I walk into the bathroom with out knocking? Why didn't I hear the shower running? Because it's MY house, my bathroom and 'cause the shower had been turned off. Oh, man oh man he did have such a cute body. Muscle all over and skin just the right color. Not too tanned but not white.

Yummy. Wow, slow down I am not having these thoughts about a criminal mastermind, who is running from a bunch of crazed fairies along with the police. No matter how gorgeous he looks with his hair towel scuffed. Oh, crap!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Forgotten Party

The door behind me opened and I hear footsteps approaching I turned around to see Rosie and Romeo walking through the front door. They lived just up the road from my house. It was amazing really, for a set of fraternal twins, they looked almost identical.

"Hey when did you guys leave?" I really hadn't noticed that they had gone, but now that I thought about it, they seemed to have disappeared about halfway through the night.

"Mom called just after you went to the toilet 'bout midnight and we had to go home. Sorry." Rosie explained.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." Trying to make up for the fact that I had forgotten them in wake of the gorgeous naked boy in my bathroom. Stop right there. Now!

"Hey Yetty, we're going to head home. I really need my bed." Mike said with a yawn. "We'll see you tonight at the party." Becky, Tristan and Eloise nodded in agreement.

"Cool, wait what party?" I started to worry, was something going on that I didn't know about?

"You know the party of the holidays? The one that you've been planning for months?" Rosie prompted with a grin. Oh, crap. Right.

I've been planning this party for all of our school. It was going to be on the beach near Tristan's house. Location mainly because he has the biggest house in all of Newcastle and it's on the waterfront of this secluded little beach. Heavenly!

Anyway, this was like a special treat I had been planning for mainly the older years at school because we had just passed _ANOTHER_ year at our awful high school. It was the most anticipated party of the year and it was taking place tonight.

"Oh right that party! Yeah I'll see you there." I covered my embarrassment with a smile.

"So are you going to bring the boy genius to the party?" Becky asked.

"That depends on whether or not he even wants to go." I told her in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Stranger in the Trees

Once everyone left Yetty's house she was feeling a little nervous. Artemis would come out from the bathroom in a minute or two and she couldn't stop having these thoughts about him. _He is so Hot. His skin was just the perfect color and he is at least a few inches taller than me!_ A deep blush came over her cheeks when she realized Artemis had stepped into the living room and was now staring at her. _He has such a gorgeous body. Shut-up! _She silently screamed at herself.

"You owe me you know." He told Yetty

"For what?" She was trying to act as though she hadn't done anything wrong. As though she had never seen him with his clothes off. But her face told the truth.

"Well, you saw me naked this morning. My privacy was invaded. And what's worse, you just stood there and gawked at my body. Yes, you definitely owe me for not telling anyone."

" And Just how do you expect me to fill the debt?"

It was just the question Artemis had hoped for, "Well, for starters you could let me stay here until the fairies aren't so mad. Deal?"

Yetty thought for a moment if her parents came home she could just tell them Artemis was a new friend of hers. They wouldn't mind; just so long as he slept in the living room of course. "You have yourself a deal. So now that the debt is filled I can start getting ready for the big party tonight. Do you want to come?"

Artemis looked at her, "I'm not really into to big social events."

"Please. It would mean a lot to Becky. She has a huge crush on you and it would just break her heart if she didn't see you there tonight." Secretly Yetty wondered if she just didn't want him to come for herself.

Artemis turned his gaze on her, "There's one other thing, Yetty. I said this would just start to fill the debt. I never said it would cover it completely."

Yetty walked out of the living room wondering what would fill the debt; if anything.

A few hours later Yetty looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Making sure every little detail was perfect. She opened her hand bag and pulled out a pink lipstick. She applied coat over coat of gloss on top of the makeup on her lips. She walked down her hallway and found Artemis sitting on the couch reading on of her father's magazines. She rolled her eyes; only a boy like Artemis wouldn't be bored by fishing and golfing.

He saw her and stood up. Artemis walked across the street. They had plans to meet Rosie and Romeo at their house. Since Romeo was the most experienced driver; and the only one with a car.

"Hey Rosie!" Yetty called out. She ran up to one of her best friends and gave her a hug. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course! How could I not? You've been planning this party for a long time. Besides, I was ready the moment you told me about it all those months ago.

"Come on, or we're going to be late." Romeo yelled as he hopped into the driver's seat. Rosie opened her door and let Yetty step into the back next to Artemis. Rosie took the front seat next to her twin and buckled up her seat

They were only in the truck for a few minutes when Romeo pulled up into Tristan's driveway. Everyone got out and started towards the beach. Tristan, Becky, and Mike were already waiting there for them. A few kids from their school were there as well. Tristan was hooking his stereo up. He had brought an extension cord from his house and was using that to plug in his stereo. He had also brought colored lights so the beach wouldn't be too dark but it wouldn't be too bright either. Looking around Yetty found that more kids had showed and the beach was starting to fill up. She looked where Becky had moments earlier only to find her missing. Taking another glance around she noticed that Artemis was missing as well. "Oh well." she sighed. Even though she liked Artemis she was still glad that Becky had gotten him and not someone else.

Artemis and Becky sat in a cove that was on the beach. It was quieter than at the party which was good, because Artemis was starting to get a headache. That kind of music just wasn't for him. He much preferred Mozart to Usher any-day.

Artemis stared into Becky's eyes. He thought of them as stars on a cloudy night; brightening his way home. "You look beautiful tonight." Becky blushed a deep shade of red.

"Thank-you." Becky said as she lay her head on his shoulder. Artemis leaned in to kiss her. It was his turn to blush. He felt like a moron. The rest of his thoughts blurred away as Becky leaned in closer to him and their lips connected. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, when in actuality it was only about thirty seconds long.

Artemis not wanting his emotions to take control got up and left. Becky followed shortly behind. "Is something wrong, Artemis?"

He shook his head. "No, I just didn't want to go any farther than kissing, and I knew that might happen if I didn't gain control of myself then and there." She nodded her head in agreement. For a while they stood there hand in hand, until Yetty found them. "You guys had me worried sick! I couldn't find you anywhere and I've been searching for almost an hour." Out of breath she looked them up and down. She noticed that their clothes looked really messed up. "You guys didn't do what it looks like you did, did you?" They shook their heads. "Well you guys better tidy up if you don't want others to think that." Artemis brushed off his suit and helped Becky straighten up her dress. When they looked decent, they went back to the party together. Artemis decided it best not to hang out with Becky for the rest of the night and instead followed Yetty around. They got to the edge of the party and Artemis noticed a shape in the trees. He tapped Yetty on the shoulder and pointed towards a tall oak. She signaled for Artemis to follow her and together they went towards the tree. Surely they wouldn't get hurt after all the odds were two against one. Unless of course there was others with that person, but Yetty refused to think of that possibility.

Artemis and Yetty went in the opposite direction of each other. Artemis went around the left side of the tree, and Yetty the right. Unfortunately luck not on their side that night. There behind the tree stood three really short people Yetty decided they were a few of the fairies Artemis had ticked off. And if she was right about them being fairies then in their hands was the most advanced guns in the universe and they were pointing straight at Yetty and Artemis. The third person in the group put his gun away and came up to Yetty and placed handcuffs on her. The same was done to Artemis. With guns pointing at their backs Yetty and Artemis were led away from the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Taken Captive

Author Note: This is the first chapter I have added to this story. Hope you like.

Artemis and Yetty where blindfolded and gagged as they were pulled away from the party. The echoing sounds of the party like music and laughter faded suddenly as if they had put earplugs in. All they could hear were the rhythmic sounds of their feet as they were dragged to a truck and pulled inside it. The truck began to move while Artemis' brain tried to solve an answer to how they could escape with their lives. He thought of what would happen with the customary lack of emotion. He also thought of how Yetty would fare during this, for want of a better word, captivity. He knew from experience, only this might just be a certain elf by the name of Holly Short, that females were temper mental, feisty and when angered, could hit really hard. Since he normally avoided the opposite sex, he had very little knowledge about their habits and psychological make-up, apart from what he had learnt from Juliet and Holly, although you could hardly call them typical females.

While all of these facts crossed his mind, Yetty was not being quite as calm, and resorted to swearing and panicking in her mind. If she had not been gagged, then she would also be swearing at Artemis for getting her mixed up in all of this. She didn't have anything to do with it, but the fairies didn't seem to care, and saw that since she was with Artemis, then she was part of this. Soon, though, Yetty was disturbed from her tirade of swearing as the truck braked suddenly and stopped. Both Artemis and Yetty were then unloaded from the truck, dragged into a warehouse and sat on two hard-backed wooden chairs. The blindfolds and gags were then removed from their mouths.

Artemis opened his eyes and were met with the bulging features of the LEP Commander. It is not a sight that many people would like to open their eyes to, Artemis thought, it was almost as bad as waking up to find Root leaning over you. Artemis caught himself quickly, reminding his mind that Root was dead, murdered by Opal Koboi last year. That was the reason why Sool was in charge.

'Were you even listening Mud Boy?' asked Sool, jogging Artemis from his thoughts, he hadn't even realised that Sool had been speaking.

'One, I am no longer a Mud Boy, I'm fifteen and two, no I wasn't.' Artemis smirked as Sool's face took on a red hue with anger.

Sool's reply was to slap Artemis across the face, hard. In response, Artemis swore and gave a small yell of pain. Sool smirked, 'Don't be smart with me boy, I'm not a weakling like you and I can hurt you if I want,' Sool hissed. He loved antagonising the Mud Boy, it was one of the perks of letting Artemis keep his fairy memories.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Missing

While the vindictive and somewhat ostentatious Commander Sool held Artemis and Yetty captive, Yetty's friends were frantic, or rather Becky was, trying to find them.

'Where are they?' she asked, waving her arms around and almost knocking people over.

'Stop fretting Becky,' said Romeo, 'They can't have gone very far.' He put a consoling arm around her shoulders while hiding the grin on his face. Everyone knew how obsessed she was about Artemis, it was simply hilarious to him, watching her worry so much over nothing. Or at least he thought it was nothing. They had been missing for barely an hour. 'Look, if they're not back in two hours, we'll sent out a search party to find them.'

'No, we can just ring Yetty's mobile. I'm sure she has it on her,' Becky replied desperately as she pulled out her Nokia mobile phone from her jeans pocket. She quickly dialled Yetty's mobile number and it began to ring.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Yetty's phone began to ring. She looked down at her pocket in surprise, none of them had been expecting that, and Artemis felt an unsettling feeling of similarity from this time and the time when he was in Russia while trying to rescue his father from the Russian Mob. Sool looked totally confused but recovered quickly as he fished the mobile out of Yetty's pocket and answered it.

Author Note: Ah, a cliffhanger, how I love them. I know I'm evil but still, will update soon, I promise. Also, sorry the chapters so short, next one will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Demands

Sool put the mobile to his ear, completely aware of the fact that everyone n the room were holding their breath and were gazing at him. He was also aware of how primitive the phone was, it was nothing compared to the technology the People had below ground. They didn't even have a video link.

'Hello?' Sool asked the mysterious caller.

'Who is this?' asked the person on the other line.

'This is Commander Sool of the LEP, who's this?'

'I'm Becky,' the girl replied and at this, Yetty gave a yell for Becky to hear but was quickly silenced as a gag was shoved into her mouth. 'Wait, did I just hear Yetty yell, where is she anyway?'

'She's here with me,' replied Sool, being deliberately evasive.

'Can I speak to her?'

'Not at the moment.' Sool gave a deathly glare to Yetty as she fought with her handcuffs. 'Stop that,' he hissed at her so Becky wouldn't hear him. 'Now then, I guess you have rung because … Yetty, is it, and Mr Fowl have gone missing from your party at the beach. That is because we have them here and you won't get them back unless you do as I say. Is that clear?'

'Yes. Can I speak to Artemis?' asked Becky in a voice barely above a whispered as she realized what had happened.

'Certainly, just keep it short.'

Sool placed the phone against Artemis' ear since he could not hold it for himself as he was still handcuffed. Becky's panicked voice sounded in his ear.

'Arty, are you all right?' she asked in a voice that sounded like she was on the edge of tears.

'Oh yes I'm fine,' he said, his voice layered with the usual sarcasm, 'I'm just held captive by an inalienable megalomaniac who thinks he's the best commander of the LEP, but I know that he will never be as good as Root…' Artemis was cut off as the phone was removed from his ear. There was a smack as Sool slapped Artemis across the face again.

'Never mention that name in my presence Mud Boy or I will kill you,' Sool hissed.

Artemis winced as he opened his mouth to check the damage Sool had caused. 'Please _Commander,_ if you had wanted to kill me and Yetty, then we would already be dead,' Artemis replied with the customary sardonic grin which infuriated Sool even more. He turned away from the boy, completely forgetting that Becky was still on the other line of the phone.

Meanwhile, Becky and Yetty's other friend were all listening to the conversation as she had put it on speakerphone. They all listened intently as they heard Artemis and Sool exchange threats and winced as they heard Sool slap Artemis. Becky gave a small sob at that point and turned to Romeo for comfort, which he tentatively gave her. Sool's voice was heard again as he spoke into the phone, addressing Becky and her friends again.

'Now then, about my demands. First, I would like you to meet me at Fowl Manor at 6 pm tomorrow afternoon where I would like all of your friends and you to submit to a mind-wipe. Second, I want all of your files, including the books, which portray Artemis and the fairies, to be brought with you so they can be destroyed. These demands cannot be negotiated and I will kill Miss Yetty and Mr Fowl if you do not comply.' After those words had left his lips, Sool terminated the link. His licked his lips in satisfaction; oh how he could not wait to wipe the People from Artemis' mind even though he had cheated it before but Sool figured he was smarter than Root. Artemis looked up at Sool with a smirk playing across his lips.

'I do not believe I have ever given you permission to enter my home, _Commander_, or hadn't you thought of that?'

'Of course I thought of it,' Sool snapped, 'But that will not be the case for lone. You see, I have twelve hours with you until 6pm, and I can do anything I want during that time.' Sool smiled and the sight of it sent shivers down his spine. He knew that Sool was telling the truth and didn't dare to think what might befall him during those hours. But hen again, Artemis thought, maybe I could benefit if I invited them in. He could feel the beginnings of a plan formulate in his mind and his vampire grin flitted across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Plans

As the hours past, Artemis subtly invited Sool and some of the other fairies into Fowl Manor so that they would be able to enter while they got there. As usual, when they finally got there, Artemis had a plan all set up but before they got there, he asked to go to the bathroom. Artemis was allowed and quickly hid so that he could call Holly on the communicator. He did so and after a moment, Holly's face filled the screen.

'Hey Artemis, what's up?' she asked, a smile lighting up her face as her hazel eyes sparkled.

'Nothing good,' he replied rubbing he forehead with difficulty as his hands were still handcuffed. 'Sool's taken me captive and someone I met and Butler's in jail. I'm on my way to Fowl Manor with Sool and Yetty, but I need your help if I want to beat them.'

The grin instantly vanished from her face at these words as her eyes filled with anger. 'What can I do to help?'

'I thought you would want to help. Now, I've thought of a plan, but I will need you to meet me at the manor in my bedroom. I'll be able to slip away but then I'll need you to get these handcuffs of me and help me get rid of Sool and his cronies. Can you do that?' He met the elf's gaze squarely as he asked his friend for help. To his relief she agreed and she asked how long it would be until he got there and he said about two hours. Then, though, he cut the connection as Sool came looking for him.

Holly shut the communicator and looked up at kleptomaniac dwarf, Mulch Diggums, also her partner as a private detective. 'Artemis needs our help,' she said shortly and Mulch nodded.

'When is Artemis not in trouble?' Holly didn't reply, instead she grabbed her set of hummingbird wings and left herself out of their offices with Mulch following close behind. They continued on their way, getting tickets for a shuttle, which luckily, would take them to Tara. Unfortunately, it was still a few miles from Fowl Manor and they would only get there by five to five, barely five minutes before Fowl and Sool would get there. She would have to break some air speeds with Mulch to get there in time but she didn't fret, she knew that they would make it. They got onto the shuttle and had to endure an hour and a half's worth of stinky gnomes and dwarfs. When they finally got there, they both took a deep breath of surface air but there wasn't much time to hang about, they had work to do. Holly clipped Mulch onto her moon belt, which would effectively reduce his weight to a fifth of the earth's norm and flung a sheet of cam-foil over him so he would then be invisible. Then she buzzed up her shield and set off into the sky. Even though it wasn't even five yet, the sky had already begun to darken and pale wisps of indigo and violet crept into the sky. In the looming distance, Holly spotted Fowl Manor in all it's glory but she couldn't see Artemis or Sool, or anyone for that matter, around. It was slightly unnerving but she figured that they might be inside. She dipped the wings and gracefully landed on the gravel path leading to the wooden double doors of the Manor. She quickly scanned for hostiles, using her training as a police officer to see if anyone was hiding around. You could never be too careful with a fairy who had their shield up, but she reminded herself that she had her own shield on. A slight movement to her side, in the bushes, grabbed her attention as it did with Mulch. Holly pulled her Neutrino 3000 out of its holster and aimed it at the bush as she advanced. What jumped out of the bush at her took her by surprise but she couldn't hide a sigh of relief as a cat emerged from the bushes.

Funny, she thought, I didn't know Fowl had a cat. She shook the suspicion from her mind as her and Mulch walked towards the front doors of the Manor. They were just about to push the doors open when Holly and Mulch both felt the cold steel of a gun barrel at the back of both their heads and a cold voice said, 'Remove your shield and drop your weapon.' Holly complied, shutting off her shield and allowing her Neutrino to fall with a clatter to the ground. She turned around to find the glaring features of Commander Sool behind her and Artemis and a girl held by two fairies. Both of them were gagged and were wearing handcuffs. Holly gave a small sigh as she looked at Sool again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Thanks everyone who have been reviewing so far, thanks for your support. To be honest I'm not sure how long this stories going to be but I think I'm nearing the end. Anyway, thanks everyone.

Chapter Ten: Slaps and Kisses

Holly turned to face Sool with her hands up. Mulch did the same while he swore under his breath. Holly's gun lay next to her on the floor and she looked again at the two fairies who had Artemis and Yetty. She gave them a quick glance and determined that they didn't have any weapons, which were visible, on them. She gave a small grin to Sool and winked at Mulch. He nodded and together they both ducked. Holly kicked Sool in the stomach and he dropped both of the blasters that he had. Holly deftly caught both of them and threw one to Mulch, which he used to stun the two elves' that had Artemis and Yetty. They fell to the floor as Holly landed a punch to Sool and he joined them on the floor, unconscious. Holly ran over to Artemis and Yetty who both looked surprisingly calm considering what had just happened. She removed their gags and unlocked their handcuffs after Mulch had handed her the key that he had retrieved from Sool's pocket.

Naturally, Artemis was first to speak to the fiery elf. 'Nice work Holly, although being seen wasn't part of the plan I had intended but no matter.'

Holly rolled her eyes and ruffled her short auburn hair. 'Your welcome Mud Boy, just ignore the fact that I just saved your hide. Who's the girl?' Holly asked pointing to Yetty, 'Your girlfriend?'

He shook his head, his normal icy composure slipping slightly. 'No, this is Yetty. Don't ask about her name, and she is not my girlfriend.'

Yetty recovered slightly so she spoke, 'No, Becky's his girlfriend not me.' At the comment Artemis blushed, which Holly made a mental note of.

'Now then, are there anymore of Sool lackeys around?'

Just at that moment, her question was answered as a laser bolt flew past her ear. Holly, Artemis, Yetty and Mulch ran as fast as they could towards the Manor, opening the doors. Before they closed them, they were just in time to spot ten fairies running towards them.

'D'Arvit,' Holly swore. This was not going to end well. She didn't know how right she was.

The four of them ran up the stairs and split up. Artemis and Holly diving to the right and Yetty and Mulch diving to the left. Artemis and Holly backed up to the wall by the staircase and peeked around the edge. Just then, the front doors opened and the ten fairies, as well as Sool and the other two, entered the building.

'D'Arvit,' said Holly and Artemis together. They quickly glanced at each other. They really knew each other too well. They were cut short however as they heard Sool's voice ring out around the hall.

'Split up, you three go that way,' he pointed left, 'You three go that way,' he pointed right, 'You three go up the stairs and go left and the rest of you go up the stairs and go right.' The soldiers followed his instructions and soon there were six soldiers making their way up the stairs, Sool not included. He thought himself better than to get involved in the fight. As the six soldiers made their way up the stairs towards the four friends, Holly handed Artemis a neutrino gun. He took it in slippery hands as he had begun to sweat. Sweat, when did Artemis Fowl the Second sweat, he thought.

'All you have to do is point at a target and push the little red button on the side. Can you do that?' Holly asked without the usual sarcasm, he nodded.

'Listen, Holly…' He was cut off suddenly as Holly pulled him close and kissed him. For a moment he was disorientated but then it was finished and Holly was her normal self. Artemis though, was still in a daze so she lightly slapped him to get him out of it. He came back to his senses and blushed slightly but then he and Holly had dived out from their hiding place and were aiming the neutrinos at the guards. Two were down before they knew what had happened and then Mulch and Yetty came out, also taking the guards out with their weapons. Artemis was surprised to see that Yetty was a surprisingly good shot considering she had never shot a neutrino before. He was shook from his thoughts as a laser clipped him on the shoulder. He was thrown backwards, panting heavily but soon the rest of the guards on the stairs were unconscious. Holly dashed over to Artemis as did Yetty and Mulch.

'Hold still,' Holly said as she healed Artemis' wound. Blue sparks danced around the cut as the skin healed and was repaired.

'Thanks,' he panted as he got to his feet but the moment was quickly gone as the rest of the six soldiers appeared. They all groaned as they dived out of the way. It was a good job that they had, other they all would have been killed because none of the soldiers were carrying neutrinos, they were all carrying plasma blasters.

'God this is going to be a long day,' Artemis said as they all got ready to attack again.

Author Note: I really love clifies as you can probably guess. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Decisions

Author Note: Oooh, what's gonna happen? Just so you know if I've confused you, Yetty and Artemis are only friends. Well, happy reading.

Artemis, Holly, Yetty and Mulch dived out from behind their cover and aimed their neutrinos at the guards. The guards dived out of the way but Artemis caught one on the leg. The stun knocked the fairy unconscious and he landed in a heap on the tiled floor. Another was taken out by Holly, which left only four and Sool, who had run away from the fight. Yetty was taken out of the fight by a laser blast to her leg. She soon fell unconscious from blood loss as it leaked from her wound. Holly couldn't go to heal her though, as she was busy fighting the guards. She took out the one who had shot Yetty. She ducked and rolled as she avoided the blasts and shot another blast at the guards. Another one fell unconscious and then there were three left. Artemis knocked out another one but was hit by a laser and fell into a heap at the top of the stairs, which had become black and charred from the lasers. Holly aimed a blast at one of the guards who dodged it but the stun hit his gun, which then fell to the floor. The same happened with the other guard and he lost his weapon as well. Mulch quickly aimed himself at one of the guards and jumped on him. Mulch punched, kicked and bit every part of the guard he could reach and the poor guy was left yelping in pain.

While Mulch handled that one, Holly took on the other as she kicked him in the chest but he grabbed Holly by the shoulders. She retaliated by head butting him in the face. The fairy was left with a bloodied and broken nose from the blow but Holly finished him off with a knee to his groin. The guard fell to the floor gasping for breath. Before him even hit the floor, Holly was making her way up the stairs towards Artemis and Yetty. But then it hit her, Artemis wasn't there. She decided to deal with it later since Yetty needed a healing. Blue sparks once again came and healed Yetty's wound. The girl jerked awake and gave a small smile of thanks to Holly. Then they both got up and turned to find Sool and the base of the stairs with Artemis beside him in a heap on the floor and the unconscious forms of fairies around them. Holly was momentarily taken aback at how Sool had gotten hold of Artemis but she pt it into the back of her mind as she took a step towards Sool and Artemis.

'Don't move,' said Sool, razing a blaster at Holly, who now had no weapons at her disposal. Holly stopped dead in her tracks as she glared daggers at Sool. Oh, how she hated that impudent excuse for a Commander. He grinned evilly, knowing how she felt about him and it pleased him to know that all she could do was stand there. 'Now that I have your attention,' he continued, 'Come down here, all of you, one at a time and allow me to cuff you, or the Mud Boy dies.' To make his point clear he kicked Artemis and the boy gave a small groan of pain. Holly immediately started to walk down the stairs towards Sool, Mulch reached out a hand to stop her but she gave him a nod and he let her go. Sool reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He held them out, ready to put them on Holly, as she made his way towards him. Sool kept the gun pointed at Artemis as she neared him, ready to shoot if she made any attack at him. But she did something else, something that completely shocked everyone, including Artemis who was regaining consciousness. She started to flirt with Sool.

'Don't worry, I'll come quietly,' she said, batting her eyelashes.

'Good, because one wrong move and the Mud Boy gets it.'

Holly tried desperately not to roll her eyes, what a cliché. Instead she continued to flirt, 'Oh, I don't really care if you kill the Mud Boy. I just want you all to myself.' She gave him a small wink. Sool looked suddenly uneasy as he realised what Holly was doing.

'Hold out your arms Short,' he commanded.

She did so and wiggled her arms in his face, 'Ooh, I didn't know you liked it kinky. Anyway, if you wanted me to yourself all you had to do was ask.'

Sool put the handcuffs on her and turned rather pale as he gazed at the pretty ex-captain. 'Now Short, stop that.'

'Stop what?' she asked innocently as she put her cuffed hands on his shoulder. He slackened his grip on the gun pointed at Artemis. Just as he was about to reply to what she had said, she head butted him in the face and kicked him in the stomach again. He fell to the floor unconscious like the rest of his men. Mulch quickly ran down the stairs and unlocked her handcuffs. He looked up at her with a look of disgust and admiration on his face. Artemis slowly got to his feet and brushed the dust from his suit. He looked at Holly and was about to say something when six people appeared at the doorway. The doors were still open from when the fairies had opened them.

'Ah,' said Holly as she immediately scanned the room full of LEP operatives.

'Don't worry Holly, these are Yetty's friends, they already know all about fairies.'

'OK, that's good because I have no idea how to explain all of this to anyone.' She gave a sigh of relief but just then, there was a cry of, 'Arty' and Becky ran into the room, throwing her hands around the young boy. She started to kiss him but Artemis pulled her off him. Holly turned away from them looking sulky but what she heard next made her turn around again.

'Becky,' said Artemis, 'I'm really sorry but I can't be with you.'

The girl looked shocked for a moment but then looked over at Holly. 'Is it because of her?'

'I'm afraid it is,' replied the young genius as he pulled Holly over. 'I didn't realize it, but I have always loved Holly. I'm really sorry Becky.' He looked down at his feet but looked up again at what Becky said next.

'It's OK Artemis, I knew you two would be together.'

'How?' He gazed at her questioningly and so did Holly.

'The way you are in the books, the way you fight and stuff. It was obvious.' She gave him a small smile and turned away to talk with Yetty. Artemis and Holly glanced at each other and started to laugh. Mulch came over to them and gave them a smile, which said, 'I-knew-you-two-would-hook-up'. They laughed even harder and then Artemis went over to Yetty and her friends. They smiled at him and he smiled back. Yetty spoke first.

'I guess this means good-bye then.'

'I guess so, but remember, you're always welcome here.' They all smiled at Artemis.

'What about Butler?' Becky asked.

'Oh yes, we need to get him out of prison,' Artemis mused. 'You don't have to come though.'

'We probably shouldn't, my parents will be wondering where I am. But thanks Artemis,' said Yetty.

'For what,' he asked puzzled, 'I got you kidnapped by a lunatic and turned your life upside down?'

'For an amazing adventure, and being a good friend.' She winked at him and said good-bye. They left and Artemis was left with Holly and Mulch.

Author Note: Yay, last but one chapter. I've only got one more left, yay. If you like my writing, then keep your eyes peeled for more of my stuff as I will continue to write fan fiction. Also, yeah Artemis and Holly ship. WOAH. As well, really sorry for making Holly flirt with Sool but I couldn't resist, it was sooo funny. Well, anyway, last chapter will be coming soon. YAY!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: YAY, finally I have gotten to the last chapter. Go me! WHOOH!

Chapter Twelve: Epilogue

Artemis looked around them at the mess. 'I guess we have to get rid of Sool and the others,' he said with a sigh. Without another word, the three began to grab the unconscious fairies and hall them to the front doors, they then threw them all out onto the gravel path. When the last of them were outside Artemis said, 'None of you are allowed back in this manor so don't come back. That's an order.' With that taken care of, they started to clean up some of the mess since none of Sool's men or himself would be allowed back in the manor without an invitation. After Yetty and her friends had disappeared and they had gotten ridden of Sool and the other fairies, Artemis filled Mulch and Holly in on where Butler was.

'Ah, I was wondering where the big man was. How do you suppose we get 'im out?' asked Mulch with customary bluntness.

'I thought that we could use money to pay for his bail,' Artemis said with his vampire smile, which sent chills up and down Mulch's spine. By that look, Mulch knew there was more to it than that but he refrained from asking. It was funny that the pale youth could frighten Mulch as much as a fully-grown bull troll could. Without further questions, the three headed off to the police station. Since Artemis couldn't drive and Holly had never driven a human car, Mulch had to do it. After Mulch had driven them both in a car once when they were in Chicago, it wasn't surprising that both Holly and Artemis reached for their seat belts simultaneously. Mulch steered the Bentley around corners as Artemis directed him to the police station. Both Holly and Mulch restrained from asking him how he knew where it was because they knew they didn't want to hear the answer.

They pulled up in front of the police station and all of them hopped out but by that time, Holly had put her shield on so she wasn't visible to human eyes, just a shimmer in the air. Mulch however could pass as a human dwarf so he didn't need to put cam-foil on. They entered the station after Artemis had quickly filled the other two in on his plan. Artemis walked up to the help desk and told the woman about Butler and asked how much the bail was. She told him it was two thousand pounds, which was hardly anything to the Irish youth. He paid over the cash but the lady didn't stop. She told him that Butler had to turn up in court for is sentence but the lady soon changed her mind and said it was fine, after Holly had mesmerized the woman. Luckily, since Holly was smaller than Artemis, he could block Holly from view as she appeared out of nowhere and mesmerized the lady. The woman told them where Butler was and told one of the surrounding officers to take them to Butler so he could be released. The man did so and soon the three of them, with only Artemis an Mulch visible, where standing in front of Butler's cell. As Butler was released, he didn't say anything but when they were all safely in the Bentley, with Butler driving, he spoke.

'You took your time getting me out,' he gave a small smile. 'Hello, Mulch.'

'What about me?' said a voice as Holly appeared with a grin.

'Hello to you to, Holly. Right, now that I'm free, fill me in about what I've missed. What happened with Sool?'

'He won't be bothering us anymore,' replied Artemis with a smirk, 'We took care of him.'

'Anything else I should know?' Butler took a glance at Artemis and Holly in the rear-view mirror. They both blushed a little but didn't speak so Mulch did for them.

'These two love birds have hooked up and the manor was attacked by Sool and his goons but we fought them off.' At Mulch's words, Artemis and Holly blushed deeper than ever but still didn't speak.

'Mmh,' was all Butler said but he was grinning widely. Soon they made it back to Fowl Manor, which was still littered with rubble but the fairies that had been on the driveway were all gone now. They entered the house and began to clear up the mess. After they were done, Artemis and Holly left Mulch and Butler to their own devices while they went up to Artemis' room. They sat down on his bed and then there was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

Holly was the first to break it when she said, 'Did… did you mean what you said to Becky about… always having loved me?' she asked quite nervously.

'Yes, I didn't know it but I always have.' He then took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. 'I love you Holly.'

Tears of joy fell down her face as she replied. 'I love you too.' They embraced and stayed like that for a while.

Meanwhile, Mulch and Butler were talking downstairs. 'Did you see those two?' Mulch asked the manservant, 'Did you see how they were acting?'

'Yes, I always thought there was something going on between them, the way they always fight, it was more than that,' Butler mused. He knew it wasn't his place to get involved with his charge's social life but he couldn't help it.

'I know, I always knew they would fall for each other.' Mulch then turned away and headed towards the kitchen where Butler joined him. Mulch was busy raiding the fridge for food and then they both ended up in the living room with a load of food, watching some films.

It was a few hours later when Artemis and Holly reappeared. Mulch was the first to notice and the first to comment, like normal. 'I hope you two haven't been doing anything you shouldn't because if I'm correct, Arty there isn't legally allowed to do it.' He gave them both a small smirk as both their faces filled with anger.

'For your information, no we did not do what you think.' Holly didn't say anything else because she then proceeded to chase after Mulch. Artemis and Butler laughed and Holly soon caught Mulch. She gave him a punch and then went back to Artemis. Artemis sat down, with Holly sitting in his lap, cuddling him. He blushed deeply at this but hid it quite well. He looked at Mulch and Butler with a scowl as they burst into fits of laughter. Later that night, they all decided to go to sleep, all except Artemis and Holly, who stayed up all night talking and other things in his bedroom. Mulch had found a spare bedroom after Artemis had said he and Holly could stay the week since his parents would be in Nepal for a week or two. All of them were happy with this arrangement and Mulch eagerly began making himself at home. Well, needless to say, Holly and Artemis found something to do as did Mulch and Butler, they continued to annoy Artemis and Holly about their relationship but soon they didn't care as much anymore. After the week had past, Mulch and Holly returned underground but Holly promised to visit Artemis every other day.

Artemis was then left with Butler, thinking about how it would work between himself and Holly and what the People would do if they found out.

**THE END.**

Author Note: YAY, I've finished, finally. Hope you all enjoyed my story and thanks to all those who reviewed. Toodles to ya and keep your eyes open for more of my stuff. Oh and remember to REVIEW, bye.


End file.
